


The Morning After Shits

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Farting, Hangover, Panty Pooping, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: Alexandra Kurusu discovers just what happens when you drink too much alcohol.
Relationships: Himena Aika/Alexandra Kurusu
Kudos: 1





	The Morning After Shits

A jackhammer in your brain. That is how Alexandra would describe the throbbing sensation as she sat up in bed, exhausted from a night of drinking.

“My head” Alexandra murmured as she clutched at her head. Her eyes were baggy amd the light that filtered through the window felt like burning fire on her skin. Glancing around with half-closed eyes Alexandra determined she was in her room and still in her pink party dress. She pat down the bed looking for her phone until her hand slapped something- warm flesh. Looking down Alexandra saw the sleeping body of her lover Himena, probably just as drunk as she was from the copious vodka. Did something happened last night Alexandra wondered groggily. She immediately dismissed the thoughts, she knew Hime would never touch her if she didn’t ask.

“Mmmm…” Alexandra groaned as her left hand went to her gurgling stomach.

Another gurgle came, this time with painful pangs that seem to make her stomach expand. It was time to go before her shit exploded onto the bed. Alexandra sluggishly stood up and almost collapsed onto the wall but she broke her fall by holding out her left arm.

With her right hand clutching at her bowels, and her left hand against the wall she slowly stepped out of her room and into the hallway. Alexandra grimaced as her stomach grumbled again. She felt her watery shit pushing against her opening but she managed to clench her cheeks shut. Time was running out, like a mob banging at the door held back by only one person- it would not be long before the shit came flowing out.

Hungover and half-awake Alexandra struggled forward. She took baby steps down the corridor towards the toilet as her hand led led the way. She walked with three limbs. One step with her hand on the wall, two steps with her feet. She inched closer and closer. Relief was almost in sight for Alexandra. She was almost there…

A loud fart burst out of crack with a bliffing noise. It was immediately followed by a river of brown that splattered into her white panties. Even hungover Alexandra could feel something was wrong as the smell of rotten eggs and vegetables reached her noise followed by the sensation of a sticking warmth in her underwear. She looked down horrified as another loud bliff came from her ass and watery poo crapped into her panties and down her white legs. Alexandra wailed in tears as she completely lost contro. The brown streams and pebbles flowed uncontrollably made a splattering noise as it hit the floor. The chunks were so watery they glisten in the light. With every fart more of her diarrhea splurted out- adding to the brown puddle at her legs.

“Uuuuu”

The tears flowed from Alexandra’s eyes as she looked down at the mess she had made. She was a grown teenager and she had completely soiled herself like a baby. She was humiliated, she was disgusted by both what she had did and the stench wafting into her nose, the stench of her accident.

“Sasha, d-did something happen…” Hime asked as she walked out of the room in a stupor “Was is that sme—Sasha did you?”

Alexandra collapsed onto the floor and covered her face to sob. She did not dare want to see her lover.

Hime stepped over the brown mess and kneeled down next to Alexandra. She bought her arms around 'Sasha' and pulled her in for a comforting hug

“Shh, that’s okay Sasha, it’s okay. It’s just an accident.”

“I’m sorry Hime, I made a mess” Alexandra cried in reply.

“That’s okay Sasha” Hime softly replied “We all have accidents after too much alcohol. I still love you.”

“R-really” Sasha asked as she looked up from her hands, her eyes red from tears.

“Yep” Hime slurred, her face curling into a smile. “Now let’s get you cleaned up…”

Wrapping Sasha’s right arm around her shoulder, Hime and Alexandra stood up and made their way to the toilet; leaving behind chunks soaked in watery shit and brown footprints. Hime locked the door as Sasha lifted her pink dress to reveal her messy white panties stained brown with shit. There was so much poop it had even reached the front of her panties!

Hime sniffed wafting in as much of her girlfriend’s fragrant accident before getting to her knees. She curled her arms around the bands of Alexandra’s panties before pulling them down. It felt heavier than usual with the load of shit in it. As she pulled it downwards Hime took a better look. There was a chunk of brown in Sasha’s panties and it was wet with brown-yellow juices.

When it had been pulled all the way down Alexandra stepped out of her panties and turned around. There was a big brown mess all over her ass cheeks and crappy lumps all over her legs. Hime picked up the panties by her fingertips and walked over to the porcelain bowl. She turned the messy panties over and the load of shit made a plopping noise as it dropped into the water. Dropping the browned underwear into the sink, Hime pulled out generous lenghth of toilet paper and wrapped it around Alexandra’s legs. The shit felt warm under the cotton toilet paper as as she as she rubbed off every last bit of faeces until it was all gone. The brown mess on Alexandra’s ass cheeks was trickier though. Watery and sticky it seemed to go everywhere as Hime wiped it away. But Hime perservered and continued wiping the shit away from her girlfriend's bottom and with every wipe more brown waste was soaked up by the white toilet paper, turning it a shade of brown.

Almost a wad of paper later, and satisfied that Alexandra was as clean as she could be, Alexandra stepped into the bath. Hime held up a showerhead and twisted open a tap. Drops of water sploshed out of the showerhead and fell onto Alexandra’s ass and legs.

As she sprayed Alexandra’s legs and bottom, Hime thought about the mess on her Russian girlfriend’s legs, how heavy the shit felt in the panties panties and how cute and vulnerable she looked sitting in her own mess. She thought of the Sasha’s smelly shit, still fresh on her nose. The sight, the smell, and what she had saw.

It really aroused her. Maybe she could get an encore?


End file.
